I fell in love with a human girl
by President Rias Gremory
Summary: Inuyasha is a badass half demon and does not understand much about human life. One day, he transferred to a human high school called Shikon High and met a girl named Kagome who turned his life upside down. In his new life, he met a lot of friends.
1. To the Shikon High School

Chapter 1: To the Shikon High School

Long ago, in the dark alley, there was a seventeen years old badass young man with silver-haired, doggy ears, amber eyes and red kimono was standing in the center with six big muscle men surrounding him. The one of the three muscle men in front of the silver-haired young man staring at him with bad boy's eyes and pointing his finger at him "Inuyasha, today we won't let get away after seeing what you did to our boss!"

"Give me a break, you guys are so…. ," the silver-haired young man named Inuyasha sighed and added in a loud angry voice while continuing his speech "….FUCKING ANNOYING! PLEASE LEAVE AND RUNNING AS FAST AS YOUR LEGS CAN CARRY YOU BEFORE ANY OF YOU GET HURT!"

"What did you say, Inuyasha. This is the first time I seeing you talk back to us like that!" Three of the big men behind inuyasha glared at Inuyasha and clenched their hands into fists "You want us to turn you into mincemeat that badly."

"SHUT UP!"

"That's it!" One of the muscle man from behind Inuyasha's back charged at Inuyasha and threw a fist at him. Inuyasha glanced at the attacker from behind him, easily dodged his punch by cocking his head aside, and punched the man in the gut knocking him out cold.

"Geez!"

"How dare you do that to our buddy!", another man yelled out and turned his head at his other comrades "All right boys, get him." The five remaining big men were launching themselves at Inuyasha at the same time."

"Feh!"

Five minutes later, Inuyasha wiped out his sweats with his right hand after taking out the five men "You guy deserve it.." Inuyasha lets out a high pitch laugh.

"What are you?" One of the injured big men asked.

"I'm a half demon, humans!" Inuyasha walked away from the alley after giving a evil glare "So, see you later!"

"A half demon!" The injured man was shocked!

Inuyasha was descending down the city's pathway and walking pass through all the shops. "Those gangsters are giving me a headache and picking a fight with me," he putted his right hand of his head and then set his hand back down after a few seconds.

~Inuyasha's POV~

"_Let's me introduce myself, my name is Inuyasha. I'm a seventeen years old half demon and just moved to this new city about a month ago." _He descending down the path of the city "T_he reason what make me born as a half demon was because my mother marries to a demon who was actually my father. About what's bothering me, is that I don't quite understand about the human world." _he stopped at the coffee shop and entered it to have a nice break. He sat down on the chair "_I also don't understanding why mother fell in love with a demon, shouldn't she should marry a human guy instead."_ He took a sip of his coffee, looking out the window "_Let's me tell you guys, I had never fell in love or had a crush on any girls yet, even if I did all I want to know how it make me feel, I mean like will it change my life after experiencing what love look like."_

~End of Inuyasha's POV~

"…tomorrow it's the first day of school, summer vacation was over too fast, I wish the vacation should be a little longer!" Inuyasha exhale noisily.

Everyone on the other tables was staring at Inuyasha oddly and chatting quietly "That's teenager boy sure dress up so strangely."

Inuyasha noticed someone were staring at him and shouted "What are you guys looking at?" All the customers, waiters and waitresses turned around and pretended there was nothing happened "We don't know it, we don't know it!"

Inuyasha stood up quickly, paid the bill to the cashier and left the coffee shop. He heading straight home.

After thirty minutes of walking, our young half demon Inuyasha had arrived at his house. He opened the door and said "I'm home!" he took off his shoes. Suddenly, a young, tall and long silver-haired man came into the scene "So, you are back, my son!"

"Yes, I'm back!"

"_This young man is my father named Inutaisho" _Inuyasha looked at the audience scene.

"So, Inuyasha. You are…..oh my…gosh" a young beautiful woman appeared in the corner and gasped after seeing that her son had lot of bruises on his face "Inuyasha, are you picking up a fight again!"

"It's none of your business, mom. The gangsters are the ones who start it, so I have no choice but to kick their stupid asses" Inuyasha walked pass his mom and headed upstairs to his room, and started the narration again "_That's woman who talked to me a while ago was my mom Izayoi, she's a very beautiful person. Every time she went shopping, there are always lot of guys were flirting her, asking her out and giving her a lot of bothersome. In order to get out of these troubles, my father always accompanied her and watched over her no matter what." _As soonas Inuyashagotinto his roomhe threw himself into his bed and putted both of his hands on the back of his head while gazed at the ceiling, "_Tomorrow, I have to go to the new school called Shikon High School_." He thinking deeper "_I didn't expecting that my parent will like me to transfer to a human school instead of demon school. I think the reason why they want me to go there is maybe because they want me to gain more knowledge about human life."_

Knock! Knock!

"Inuyasha, maybe I come in?" Inutaisho's voice called out from outside the door.

"Come in, dad!" Inuyasha gave his father the permission to come in his room. Inutaisho opened the door slowly and stood in front of the door!

"What's the matter, do you want tell me something!" Inuyasha got up from his bed and faced toward his father.

"Yes, something that is very important!"

"Like what?"

"Well, you see, son! You can't go to a human high school in your half demon form!" Inutaisho sat beside on Inuyasha.

"Is there something very wrong for me to go to school like this?" Inuyasha twitched his curious eyebrows.

"Yes, it's a big problem. If you go to school like that, the students or teachers in Shikon High School will freak out or be very suspicious of you. So, we need to deal with your appearance first before you attend the school." Inutaisho gave his son a clear explanation.

"I see, dad! So, what can I do?"

"You don't have to worry about it. I brought a very rare item from the demon world!" Inutaisho trying to pull out something from his left pocket and "Here's it is!" he held up a yellow bracelet with small red diamonds in the air.

"A bracelet! How can this help me solve the problem?" Inuyasha pointed at the bracelet that his father was holding.

"Heh! Sonny, you sure don't anything about what this rare bracelet can do," Inutaisho giggled and putted the bracelet on his lap "Most of the demons and half demons often use this bracelet in the demon world and they called it "Human Transformation Bracelet!"

"HUMAN TRANSFORMATION BRACELET!"

"Yeah, that what most of the demon in our world named it, " he handed the bracelet over to Inuyasha, "All you have to do is to wear it, once you wear it. There's something special will happen that you can't even tell!"

Inuyasha placed the bracelet on his right wrist, and he suddenly felt that his body starting to glow "What the…!". After a few seconds, the light disappeared without a trace. Inuyasha noticed there some changed in him, so he quickly rushed to the washroom and glanced at the mirror. He could not believe his eyes, his silver-haired was now black, and his beautiful amber eyes were replaced with black and no doggy ears. He had turned into a human.

"Surprise, Inuyasha!" Inutaisho came into the washroom with a smirk, "That's bracelet had the power to let demons or half demons to take a form of a human and also your strength and power won't change. To turn back to normal, you just have to remove that bracelet."

"Wow, it was pretty effective!"

"I'm glad you like it! Problem is now solved.!"

The next morning, Inuyasha was sleeping like a pig until there a noisy bang on the door "INUYASHA! INUYASHA! Wake up or you will be late for school!" Inutaisho slammed on his son's bedroom door when hard that wakes Inuyasha up.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Inuyasha woke up, yawn and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He took off his pajama put on his uniform, went to the washroom and brushed his teeth. He walked out the washroom and saw his father giving him bread and an apple for his breakfast.

"Inuyasha, it's time to go!" Inutaisho grabbed his son's right arm roughly, dragged him all the way downstairs and dropped him down on his ass when they were at the house front door.

Inuyasha putted on his shoes, took his lunch box from his father's hand and headed out of the door "I'm off, mom and dad!"

"Good luck! AND don't act like a bad boy when you are at school"

In the middle of the roadside, Inuyasha took out "Human Transformation Bracelet" from his schoolbag and wear on his right wrist "Geez, I'm almost forgot about it!"

~School~

The school bell had ringed. In class 3-A, all the students were entering the classroom and took their seats. The classroom and been noisy for a while until the teacher slid open the door "Alright class, be quiet. I'm your teacher Mr. Saotome, please to meet you!"

"Good morning, Mr. Saotome!" the students stood up and bowed.

"Good morning class, sit down." Mr. Saotome went to the front desk "Today, we have a new transferred student!"

"A new transferred student, I wonder will it be a cute or beautiful girl." The seventeen years old boy with a pigtail said with a perverted smile.

"Miroku, please stop thinking about so dirty!" a seventeen years old girl with a ponytailed who looked at the pigtailed-boy with disgusted look.

"Sango, why did you care about it? You don't want me to like other girls besides you!" Miroku grinned as he replied.

"Come in, Inuyasha!" Mr. Saotome called out Inuyaasha''s name. Inuyasha walked into the classroom and stood in front of the front desk.

"A GUY!" Miroku laid his head down on his desk due to his depression.

"Heh, that's too bad for you!" Sango smiled.

"This is Inuyasha. He moved in this town with his family last month." Mr. Saotome introduced Inuyasha to his class.

All the female students were surprised after seeing Inuyasha and thought "_He's so hot_!" Mr. Saotome looked forward to the class "Now let's see, decide where you seat should be!, he brainstormed for five seconds "How's about sitting behind Miroku?"

Inuyasha marched to his desk and slow sat down. He realized that Miroku was looking so down "Yo, are you okay!"

"Nah, I'm just feeling so depress, please leave me alone!" Miroku begged Inuyasha to leave him alone for a while.

Recess time, most female students were surrounding around Inuyasha. One the girl said "Inuyasha, where are you from?"

"What's make you come to this town?" the other girl asked.

"You're new here, right. So, I guess you are not familiar around with this school, should I show you around?" the blue long haired girl in front of Inuyasha asked as she blushed deeply.

"Gah, what's so special about this Inuyasha guy?" the boy from other side of the room gazed at Inuyasha with jealousy eyes.

"Not only that, the girls from other classes came here to see him." The second boy looked out the hallway window.

Six or seven of the girls were staring at Inuyasha with dreamy eyes, one of the girl said "So, this is the new transferred kid Inuyasha. I never dream he will be so handsome, hot and dreamy!"

"_I'M SO GODDAMN JEALOUS_!" Miroku's head was going insane as his angers begin to boil up, "_WHY SOMEONE LIKE INUYASHA WILL GET SO POPULAR_?", he slammed his head on the desk several times.

"I'm sorry but I didn't really like people surrounding me," Inuyasha got up from his desk and marched out of the class.

The class bell rang again; Inuyasha shook his head "Recess is over already!" Inuyasha headed back to class and down on the window. On the school ground, few students walking out and wearing P.E shorts and shirts, Inuyasha thought to himself "_So, they are having a gym class_!"

"Huh." Inuyasha saw a long raven-haired girl who wearing a Gym shorts chatting with her three friends who were heading toward to the volleyball court and was confused "_Who is that girl? She's pretty!_"

~Outside the school's building~

"So, Kagome! How was your relationship with your boyfriend Hojo?" one of the girl asked the raven haired girl.

"What's kind of embarrassing stuff are you saying? Hojo is not my boyfriend! What's make you think about that? Yuka!" the raven-haired girl named Kagome blushed and felt anxious at the same time.

"Heh, I have seen you and that Hojo guy are always so close together! I just wonder are you guys up to something!" Yuka said.

"Hojo is just a friend of mine. I have no romantic relationship with him!" Kagome's face got redder.

"Kagome, are you telling the truth!" one of Kagome's friend named Ayumi twitching her eyebrows.

"Yes! Ayumi!"

"Stop teasing Kagome, Ayumi and Yuka! It isn't funny" the last friend of Kagome exclaimed.

"Eri, We are not teasing her, we are just only asking about do she has a boyfriend or has any guys that she has a crush on!", Ayumi told Eri cheerfully.

"We are playing volleyball today! I know you are not good at volleyball but give it a best shot, Kagome." Yuka wrapped her left arm around Kagome's neck and winked her right eye.

Back on the school building, Inuyasha turned on his back, pulled out the chair and took a seat on his desk "Forget it, I got class."

Mr. Saotome pulled out the biology textbook from his bag and placed on the front desk "We are having a biology class, everyone, please take out your textbook and turn to page 86!"

"Why Biology, I suck at that course!" Inuyasha was getting a headache when biology was running through his head.

Inuyasha turned to page 86 of his biology textbook, looked at all the words and paragraphs and his head was going dizzy since it was too complicated for him to get the meaning of what's this whole chapter was about, "Boring, this is killing me!"

"_It seem like Inuyasha is going to fail or flunk this course!_" Miroku tapped his chin as he glanced at Inuyasha with naughty boy's eyes.

"Miroku, are you paying attending to the lecture," Mr. Saotome saw Miroku was doing something silly and took out a chalk pointing at the chalkboard "If you have the time to daydream, then why don't you read all page aloud in chapter 6 to the class!"

"I'm sorry!" Miroku stood up immediately and apologized to Mr. Saotome. The whole class was laughing at Miroku for his silliness. Miroku's face turned red "This is so embarrassing!"

"_What's an idiot_?" Inuyasha face palm.

~Back on the schoolground~

"Huh!" Kagome turned her head to the school building!

"Is there something wrong, Kagome?" Yuka realized that something is bothering her friend.

"Just a while ago, I got a feeling that someone is watching me!" Kagome's body tensed and trembled.

"Maybe there are some guys who have a crush on you, so he decides to spy on you from somewhere!" Ayumi tapped her chin.

"How can that be possible?" Kagome's face flushed.

"KAGOME! THR BALL!" Eri was warning her friend by shouting out loud.

"Huh!" Kagome pay attention back to the volleyball game but unfortunately the ball balanced off Kagome's arms and rolled over to the field, "I'm so sorry, I got distracted!"

"Kagome , please pick up the ball" Kagome's gym teacher said softly.

"Yes!" Kagome ran after the rolling ball.

The ball stopped rolling when it bumped into a person's shoes; Kagome bent her waist and picked up the ball. She rose up slowly and spotted seven large men in front of her.

"Yo, miss! Is this Shikon High school!" One of the strangers inquired.

"Yes, this is Shikon High School! Is there something you want!" Kagome nodded.

"Perfect! We had found this place!" The second man smirked, "You are going to be our hostage!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Kagome was feeling scare so she stood back and her face went pale.

The third man wrapped his left big arm around Kagome's neck and brought out a sharp knife with his right, "WE got you." Kagome dropped the ball out of her hands..

"Let's me go!" Kagome was struggling.

"Don't move, schoolgirl otherwise you will get hurt!" The hostage-taker warned Kagome and brought his knife closer to Kagome's face.

"KAGOME!" Yuka, Eri and Yuka were shock that Kagome had been taken as a hostage.

A huge man stepped out of the group who seem to be the boss and announced to the students "My name is Ren, the leader of the gang. This girl is in our hand now. If any of you make an act, this girl will be death for sure!"

"Someone, please help me!" Kagome's eyes burst onto tears.

In the school building all the students looked out the windows in terror. In class 3-A, a random school boy said. "Oh no, that's girl is in danger, someone please save her!"

"Isn't that Kagome Higurashi from Class 2-F?" a random girl glimpsed and asked the same time.

Mr. Saotome ran out of the class after seeing this terrible screen "My class stays here and don't get involved in this, the other teachers and I are responsible for the students' safety!"

"Let's Kagome go, you beasts! She has nothing to do with this!" Yuka said.

"What did you say, schoolgirl?" Ren and his gang glared at Yuka, "You want to us to take you as a hostage as well!"

"Yuka, watch your language!" Eri and Ayumi covered Yuka's mouth.

"Listen, everyone. I heard there's a new transferred student named Inuyasha in this school. We want you to get him out so we can seek our revenge on him!" Ren spread his hands.

"Dude, we don't know who is this Inuyasha guy, if we do know him. We won't bring him out!" Yuka spoke out again.

"YUKA!" Ayumi covered Yuka's mouth again as hard as possible before she made the situation got worse.

"So, you mean you don't care about what will happen to your friend!" Ren's anger was boiling up.

"What's did Inuyasha did to you guys?" the gym teacher inquired.

"It's none of you business!" Ren stomped his left foot on the ground loudly.

"Boss, if we torture this schoolgirl so badly, then maybe this will make the students and teachers to bring Inuyasha out here since they can't stand the way how we treat her." The fourth man told Ren.

"Great idea!" Ren's laughed evilly, "Alright, boys. Torture her,"

"Yes, boss!" The five men were surrounding Kagome while the sixth one was holding her tightly.

"STOP!" an angry voice called out from a far distance.

"Huh!" Ren and his gangs were curious about who this voice belong to and began to search for the person who spoke to them "Who said that?"

"Don't to lay your dirty hand on Kagome!" a short brown haired boy rushed into the scene.

"What is this; could you be this schoolgirl's boyfriend?" Ren pointed at Kagome impolitely while speaking to the short brown-haired boy, "So, you came to rescue your girlfriend!"

"HOJO!" Ayumi's, Yuka's and Eri's faces went priceless when they become conscious about what the short-haired was doing.

"Hojo, don't be such a fool, you will get hurt for sure!" the gym teacher warning Hojo.

"It's does not matter to me, when someone is in danger you got to save him or her at least, I just can't stand back and watch!" Hojo responded.

"Hojo, try to use your head, you can't handle all seven big guys by yourself!" Yuka said in a worried voice.

Hojo ignored Yuka's warning, and acted like stupid fool, "Take this!" Without hesitation, Hojo charging himself at Ren with a drawn back fist and screamed in howling battle cry.

"What's an impulsive fool?", Ren crossed his arms and shook his head. He caught Hojo's fist with his left hand and then elbow-slammed him in the gut with his right elbow.

Hojo dropped on his knees "It's hurt!" he placed both his hands on his gut.

"This is boring! You are so useless and a weakling! If you are a real man, you are not suppose to have your guard down!", Ren turned on his back , "You can't even protect your girlfriend, what a waste, " he planned to amble toward Kagome but was stopped by with Hojo grabbed his right leg with his right hand!

"Don't get any close to Kagome. Release Kagome and take me as your hostage at least!" Hojo was pleading Ren to let Kagome go.

"What! Who will be so foolish and take you as our hostage, this is very pathetic!" Ren kicked Hojo so hard in the face! Hojo's face had been smacked into the ground after taking Ren's powerful kick.

"HOJO!" Kagome was showing concern to Hojo!

"Jingo! Come here and finish this fool!" Ren ordered one of his men.

"Yes, boss!" A man named Jingo stepped out of Ren's group and strolled toward Hojo. Jingo drew out a gun from his shirt and pointed at Hojo's head when Hojo rose his head up from the ground "JUST DIE!"

"NO!" Hojo was pretty scared and his body trembled.

"Finish him!" Ren ordered Jingo!

"I CAN'T WATCH!" Eri covered her face with her hands.

"Huh" before Jingo could finish Hojo with his gun; someone had punched him heavily that knocked him out cold.

"Who save me?" Hojo raised his head to see his savior. He saw a mysterious seventeen years old long black haired badass boy in front of him.

"Well, well! It's you guys again. Have you guys learned your lessons from yesterday?" the long black haired boy barked.

"Who are you?" Ren alleged.

"Boss, he looked so familiar. Why do we think we have seen him somewhere before?" one of Ren's men said.

"He looked exactly like Inuyasha, but he had black haired instead of silver haired!", "the Ren's second man's eyes gone wide.

"Inuyasha? There's some resemblance." Ren puzzled as he studying the long black-haired boy's appearance.

"I'm Inuyasha, of course. Can't you guys recognize me?" the long black haired boy said violently.

"Inuyasha? Huh, now I see. Now I look at you very closely, it is really you. You came at a perfect timing!" Ren smirked, "Did you dye your hair or something?"

"I'm not answering your question, Ren! You still have not changed a bit!That's attitudes of yours are always pissing me off!" Inuyasha strolled toward Ren!

"Oh right boy, beat this Inuyasha to death!" Ren commanded his four men.

Ren's four men ran toward Inuyasha to prepare their assault on him but every four of them wipe out in an instant by Inuyasha.

"Not bad at all, you took out my four men in an instant!" Ren leisurely walk toward Inuyasha "Now let's fight one on one!"

Ren charged at Inuyasha with his right fist but out of his luck Inuyasha grabbed his hands at the right time and threw him over his shoulders onto the ground. Ren was unconscious after he landed on the ground on his head.

"That's take care of you, loser!" Inuyasha's gawked at the hostage-taker, "There's one more man left!"

"How dare you, Inuyasha!" The hostage-taker took Kagome with him few step backs, "But this does not matter anymore; as long as I have this girl in my hand!"

Inuyasha was madly sauntered toward the hostage-taker.

The hostage-taker took few more steps back "If you come any closer, I will stab this girl to death!" he pointed his knife closer to Kagome's neck.

"Before you can do that, I have to take you down first!" Inuyasha scurried to the hostage-taker in a high speed. The hostage-taker released Kagome to self-defense himself but it was too late; Inuyasha already gave him a knee-slammed in the head. The hostage-taker fell down on the ground nose bleeding.

Kagome dropped on her knee crying "*Sob, Sob*, I thought I will be gone for sure!"

"Don't worry, everything is fine now! It's good that you didn't get hurt!" Inuyasha bent his knee and comforted Kagome with a gentle smile of his "Don't cry, the teacher will call the police to take these gangsters to the prison!" he rubbed Kagome's back.

Kagome stopped crying and wiped her tears "Really!" *Sniff* Sniff*!" she placed her hands on her lap "Thank for saving me!"

"No problem!" Inuyasha stood on his feet slowly. Kagome was blushing after seeing that gentle smile of Inuyasha and asked "May I ask for your name?"

"I'm Inuyasha, what's about you?" Inuyasha asked in a joyful voice.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome answered.

"Seem like everything is alright now!" Yuka took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Thank god! If Inuyasha did not come, the situation would have been hopeless for us!" Eri stepped beside Yuka.

Everyone in the school applauded for Inuyasha saving Kagome "Good Job!"

"You are so useless, Hojo! We just can't rely on you!" Ayumi told Hojo in a disappointed voice.

"WHAT!" Hojo' s face went priceless.

End of chapter one


	2. Being popular is so tough

Chapter 2: Being popular is so tough

"How am I going to repay your kindness, Inuyasha?" Kagome putted her hands together with her fingers.

"No need to repay me!" Inuyasha said nicely.

"DON' T be so happy yet!" a voice declaimed from behind the crowd.

"Huh! Mr. Saotome and the other teachers! This is bad!" A random boy turned around and descried at Mr. Saotome and the other teachers!

Mr. Saotome walked out of the crowd, gawked at unconscious Ren and the gangs and then stared at Inuyasha with disapproving look "Inuyasha, what is the meaning of this? Do you know fighting is against the school policy!"

"_Things had gone more deteriorative_!" Inuyasha assumed.

"You know what, Inuyasha! You should not get involved in the fight even the student is danger. We knew you did a very good thing about saving this school girl.", Mr. Saotome' eyes narrowed, "As my duty as the teacher, the other teachers and I are responsible to take care of things and the student's safety.." he ample to Inuyasha and grabbed Inuyasha's left arm "Come with me to the principal's office, I will talk to the principal about your bad behaviors and then expel you!"

"Please, wait! I…." Inuyasha's line was cut when Mr. Saotome dragged him into the school's entrance with other teachers.

"BOO! Inuyasha don't deserve this! Give him another chance," the girl students demurred "He had saved this girl, if Inuyasha did not act we may see her dead for sure," all the girls in Kagome's class are pointing at Kagome.

Mr. Saotome and the other teachers stopped at the school's front door with the struggling Inuyasha and descried at the student "We can call the police to take care of this!"

"Even if you call the police, it's already too late!" one of the random girls crossed her arms as she demurred with the teachers' issue!

"Huh!" Mr. Saotome slowly started to pay attention to the students.

"Let's him go!" another girl disclaimed.

"LET"S HIM GO! LET"S HIM GO!" all the students in the school grounds and in the school building were beginning to argue the teacher's issue. They clenched their hands into fists and threw their arms into the air several times!

"Mr. Saotome, what are we going to do? All the students are against our issue about expelling Inuyasha!" one of the teachers turned his head from the crowd to Mr. Saotome with flustered face.

"Fine, fine! We understand! We will let you off this time, Inuyasha!" Mr. Saotome unhanded Inuyasha's left arm and then pointed at Inuyasha with his index finger. He took a deep breath and gave Inuyasha an irritated face "Inuyasha, we only give you one more chance! If you brawl with someone one more time, we will suspend you from school for good! Get it!"

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. The teachers and Mr. Saotome headed into the school building.

"Hooray! Hooray!" the students cheered for Inuyasha..

In five minutes, the police came and arrested Ren and his gangs. During that time, at the school building, in class 3-A, Inuyasha sat on back on his desk and felt very tired "I'm glad that my problem is solved!"

"Inuyasha, it's good for you that the teachers did not ban you. You have to thank the students for helping you out otherwise the situation will go more deteriorative." Miroku encouraging Inuyasha and after few seconds and then gave him a despicable look "It will better if you are expel!"

"Miroku, be nice!" Sango slapped Miroku's back!

"What's the big idea, Sango!" Miroku gave Sango a quick look.

"Hmph!" Sango ignored Miroku and sat back on her desk,

Mr. Saotome stood in the doorway and called out to his class "Class, it's P.E now! It's time to get change!"

"P.E class!" everyone stood up and exited the class except Inuyasha and Sango!

"Inuyasha, are you coming as well!" Sango said softly.

"Let's me rest for a while. Go ahead first, Sango! I will come to the P.E class in a few minutes." the tireless Inuyasha uttered.

"Then I will go now!" Sango turned on her back and exited the class.

Meanwhile, Miroku was behind the girls and considered "_Heh, finally! P.E is my favorite period!_" , his face had gone perverted "_While the girls are changing, I should at least take a quick peek at them before they noticed me!_"

"OOHHHH, MIROKU!" Sango howled.

"Huh! Uh-oh!" Miroku trembled and sensed an angry red aura behind him. He swallowed and debunked "I better leave now." He tiptoed with unpleasant feeling.

Sango tugged at the back of Miroku's collar "Miroku, are you planning to go to the girl changing room and then peek at the girls while they are changing! How shameless!", her red devilish eyes were set on her lecherous boyfriend Miroku.

"Well, Sango! Calm down….. You see…I" Miroku chuckled.

*WHACK* *SLAM* *BAM*

"You are going to the boy changing room, you fucking lecher!" Sango grabbed the unconscious Miroku by back of his collar and lugged him through the hallway.

"That was kind of scary!" Hojo was in the corner and felt petrified. Then he tiptoed back to his class.

In class 2-F, Kagome's head was going insane when she saw all the hard math problems and equations on the chalkboard "_I don't get it at all, I don't get it at all!" _She picked up her math notebook and placed it on top of her head "_Math, English, Biology, Physic and Chemistry, I really suck at them! If I fail these courses, my allowance will be cut for sure and I may repeat them again next year!_" she whimpered.

"Kagome, please don't give up unless you try! Today is a first day at school and just only the first term, so the homework won't be that hard" Eri cheered Kagome up.

"I know that, but I'm too clueless to figure out the answers in my homework!" Kagome articulated and glanced at Yuka and Ayumi with puppy eyes "Is it sounds okay to you if borrow your notes after school!"

"Sure, but you have to treat us to have some sushi!" Yuka and Ayumi murmured!

"SUSHI!" Kagome murmured and slammed her head on desk as she saw her two friends were giving her a headache, she sobbed "_Why does this always happening to me_? Why _my friends always prefer to eat some expensive food!_"

Back at the school ground, Miroku sighed as Sango was behind him and speculated, "I wonder what's kind of sport are we playing today?"

"So, who is our P.E teacher? Anyone know?" Sango asked.

"Who's know!" one of the male students felt confused as he replied.

"Inuyasha is late! What's taking him so long? Class has started already!" Sango conjectured.

"Sorry! Sorry, I'm late!" Inuyasha exclaimed from few distance away as he departed from the school building and sprinted to where his class was.

"You are almost late!" Sango shrieked at Inuyasha!

"Sorry, I had a hard time searching for the boy changing room, so….!" Inuyasha entered the sport field.

"Alright, class! Let's me introduce myself, I'm your P.E teacher, Mr. Hibiki!"" a short-black haired teacher stride from the north side of the sport court, "It's see, like everyone is here .." he held the attention clipboard , "Today, we are playing soccer!," he treaded "I'm going to split you into four teams."

"_Heh, this Inuyasha is a newbie! I bet he is not good at playing sports!_" Miroku and the other boys ruminated, "_We will show the girls that we are better than Inuyasha! Once we prove that Inuyasha is suck at sports, the girls will lose interest in him and go after us for sure!_" they made evil, lecherous grins.

"_Are the boys underestimating me or something, it is because I'm a new student so they misjudging me, hah, if they are contemplating me that way. I will demonstrate how good I am!" _Inuyasha ruminated when he gave the boys a disapproving look.

Few minutes had passed, Mr. Hibiki stood in the center of the soccer field, holding the ball in his right arm "Team 1 and 2, you are in!"

Team 1 and 2 went into the field, Miroku and few other boys sat on the bench staring at Inuyasha who is in the field and deemed "_Heh, let's see what this Inuyasha can do_?"

"Once I count to three, the game will start!," Mr. Hibiki notified his class with a whistle in his mouth while he placed the ball the middle "Now…1….2…3…..GO" he spoke slowly and blew his whistle.

"Hah!" a random boy charged and took the ball. He began to run through Inuyasha's team.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sango stole the ball from the boy and kicked it to Inuyasha!

"I got it…..! Inuyasha caught the ball with his right leg, began to lope, heading to the opposite side of the field.

"Try to get through us first, we won't let you score!" all the boys in team 2 blocked Inuyasha's way to the net in order to prevent him from scoring.

"YAHHHH!" Inuyasha dashed and successfully through the boys in team 2 in a hyper speed. The boys in team 2 were astounded "HE'S SUPER FAST!" they turned around and discerned that Inuyasha had already shoots the ball in the net!

"It seem like we undervalued Inuyasha a little! It's time for us to get serious!" the boys were astonished.

However in few rounds, the boys from team 2 could not pilfer the ball from Inuyasha no matter how many times they tried, they were amazed by Inuyasha's awesome skills since Inuyasha scored thirty times in a row without any help from his teammates, he done it all by himself.

"What, you got to be kidding me, Inuyasha scored thirty times in a row without any help from his teammates!", Miroku and other boys got on their feet immediately and felt amazed, "It's a little bit too exaggerative! "

~Inuyasha's house~

Izayoi took a sip of her tea and asked her husband Inutaisho "Honey, do you think Inuyasha will be okay at his new school!"

"He will be fine!" Inutaisho cut his steak with a knife, thrust the small piece of steak with his folk, he slowly put the meat into his mouth and chewed it "You know, Inuyasha is a half demon! He had some demon blood in him! His strength, power and speed are ten times better than normal humans!" he explained clearly, took a sip of his cold water and deposited the glass on the table, "When Inuyasha was a little boy, I trained him very hard to play a lot of different sports! So, because of that he will be very good at any sports, more like a professional athlete. During back at demon high school, Inuyasha was listed as the top and strongest sport player!"

"Is my son is very that good!" Izayoi disbelieved!

"Yes, he is a very awesome guy!' Inutaisho took another nip of his steak.

~Back at Shikon High School~

"We lost!" All the boys in team 2, 3 and 4 felt disheartened!

"Yes! It looked like my team won!" Inuyasha said joyfully.

"He's awesome! So manly! He's a guy of our dream!" the girls' eyes had turned into hearted eyes when they found out how good Inuyasha was!

"FUCK YOU, INUYASHA!" Miroku screeched.

In class 2-F, Yuka sat down on Kagome's desk "Do you hear that Kagome, that Inuyasha who saved you this morning had gone very amazing! He's very good at sport!"

"Really!", Kagome disbelieved and felt flabbergasted, "So, what happened after that?"

"The rumor about Inuyasha started to spread all over the Shikon High!" Yuka pat Kagome's left shoulder heavily!

"That's sound good for him!" Kagome blushed.

"Kagome, do you start to develop feelings for that Inuyasha guy after he saved you from the gangsters?" Eri chuckled.

"NO! NO! Don't be silly! I'm not!" Kagome's face gone red as tomato.

~After school, at Inuyasha's house~

"I'm back!" the tireless Inuyasha opened the door and took off his shoes, entering the house!

"Welcome back, sonny! How was school?" Inutaisho came downstairs as he spotted Inuyasha coming up stair.

"So-so! Dad! I'm off to bed now!" Inuyasha staggered upstairs.

"Sonny, it's too early for you to go to bed!"

"I'm tire! Let's me take a nice rest!" Inuyasha reached the top of the stairs, opened his bedroom door and then slammed it loudly!

" *sigh*, what's with him?" Inutaisho reached on the bottom of the stair and went to the living room to watch TV.

Inutaicho grabbed the remote, sat on the couch and turned the TV one, "Now, let's see is there anything on today!"

"Honey, I'm home!" Izayoi entered the living room "Today, I brought something very good ! We will have steak, broccoli, and ramen for dinner tonight!"

"We have steak, broccoli and ramen for dinner? That's sound good; Inuyasha is going to love it!" Inutaisho twisted his head from the TV screen to his wife.

"So, where's Inuyasha?" Izayoi inquired.

"He's in his room sleeping because he said he was very tired, so he headed to bed early!"

In Inuyasha's room, Inuyasha stared at the clock "This is one boring day at human school!", he took a quickly nap… "ZZZZZZZZZZZ"

At 6pm, our beloved half demon Inuyasha awaked when he heard his mother calling him from downstairs.

"Inuyasha, I made your favorite food for dinner. They are steaks, ramen and broccoli! If you don't eat them soon, they will get cold!" Izayoi called to Inuyasha from downstairs.

"I'm coming, mom!" Inuyasha got off his bed, scurried downstairs, penetrated to the kitchen and then sat down his chair immediately

"Itadakimasu !" . Inutaisho, Izayoi and Inuyasha stated at the same time.

Inuyasha immediately picked up his chopstick and ate his ramen slowly. Inutaisho was the first to speak "So, sonny. Do you enjoy your first day at human school?"

"Not really!" Inuyasha groaned, "Dad and mom, it is okay if I withdraw from human school and go to demon school"

"WHY?" Inutaisho grew probed, "Don't you want to have fun at human school, I mean like do you make friends or…." he leered "..or maybe you want to have a girlfriend ?"

"DAD!" Inuyasha clouted his father's head "Don't say "girlfriend" all of sudden, it's mortifying me!"

"I'm kidding about the girlfriend part! You don't have to be infuriated about it!" Inutaisho chortled.

"Inuyasha, you father can be childish sometimes. Forgive him!" Izayoi nipped her steak!

"Hmph!" Inuyasha disregarded, "I have no friends yet, but it is sure a little bit fun at school!" he scratched his left cheek with one of his fingers from his right hand, "Maybe I should stay a little longer at Shikon High School for a little bit more longer."

"Good thinking, sonny!" Inutaisho leered as he smacked his son's back "You had gone more mature!"

"_Sheesh! I wish my father stop acting like a total idiot!_" Inuyasha faced palm.

~Tomorrow morning~

Inuyasha yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes before entered the school gate "Another boring day at school, I felt very uncomfortable in my human form, being a half demon is much better for me!", he made his way passing through the school gate, as he moved few more steps forward to the school entrance, and then Hojo came into the scene.

"Inuyasha!" Hojo stood in front of Inuyasha.

"Huh, I remembered you. You are that guy who I saved from Ren and his gangster yesterday. How can I help you?" Inuyasha queried.

"Inuyasha, my name is Hojo…..and…." Hojo kneed before Inuyasha and begged "…please let's me follow you and be your disciple!"

"Huh, what are you talking about, Hojo?" Inuyasha was perplexed.

"Remember yesterday! Inuyasha, you are so fucking awesome! You are so kickass! Very good at sports! You wiped out all seven large men by yourself!" Hojo raised his head.

"SO…..then…" Inuyasha's eyes met Hojo's eyes.

"I need you to teach me, so I can be strong and badass like you!" Hojo low his head again.

"Why did you want me to teach you?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know, I'm a guy with a lack of strength and intelligence! I'm one hopeless guy," Hojo elucidating as he continued his speech, "If I can be strong like you, I can protect the woman that I love in the future. Protecting a woman is a man's duty and a man's pride! So this is why I want to be your disciple!", he begged and begged Inuyasha several times.

"I don't want a disciple." Inuyasha ignored Hojo and headed to the school building.

"WAIT!" Hojo stood on his feet and ran after Inuyasha "Please, let's me follow you!"

"You are so goddamn annoying. Please leave me alone!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Please! Please! Please! Inuyasha!"

"NO!"

"Please!"

"I say NO!"

"Come on, Inuyasha!"

"Not a chance!"

"Inuyasha, you are one of the best guys that I have ever seen. You are the master of fighting! Who know you are a genius!" Hojo was praising Inuyasha as best as he could.

"Really!" Inuyasha's heart was filled with joy "Are you telling me the truth?" Inuyasha stopped at his shoe locker.

"Yes, because of that! I want to be as sturdy as you." Hojo told Inuyasha as he praising him farther!

"Sure!" Inuyasha slowly opened his shoe locker !

"Hooray!" Hojo raised both of his hands in the air!

"Huh!" when Inuyasha opened his shoe locker, then suddenly a whole pile of love letters falling out "Love letters?"

"They are love letters! They are all from the girls in the school! There are at least two hundred of them! You are extremely popular, Inuyasha! " Hojo picked up a love letter and showed it to Inuyasha "I bet the girls want to ask you out or try to confess their loves for you! This is because you are so good at sport, intelligent person and a sturdy guy. I heard girls like or attract to those types of guys. I'm so envy you, Inuyasha!"

"Shouldn't it will be better if the girls talk to me in person and confess to me?" Inuyahsa scratched his head due to his curiosity!

"Inuyasha, some girls are pretty shy to talk you!"

"I see…"

"Inuyasha, you know I never get a love letter once in my life! I felt jealous of you getting these love letters!,….Huh…." , Hojo paused for a second when he saw Inuyasha was trying to throw and drop a whole pile of love letters in the trash can , "Inuyasha, wait! What do you think you are doing?"

"The love letters are getting in my way, so I got no choice to…." Inuyasha's lines was cut off when he heard Hojo clapped his hands loudly and pointed his index finger at him to make him caught his attention.

"Inuyasha, be constructive! ", Hojo scuttled to Inuyasha to prevent Inuyasha from throwing the love letters in the trash can, "Try to be more sensitive, think how will people feel if you just throw away their love letters, if you do that you will hurt their feelings. The girls put a lot of effort and they used their hearts and souls to write these letters! Don't be a total asshole! Try to understand them! Read them at least!"

"Fine! Fine!" Inuyasha took the whole pile letters with him and headed to his class.

In class 3-A, Inuyasha flung the classroom door open with his right foot since the he was carrying the whole piles of letters in his hands "I'm here!"

"Well, Inuyasha, you are almost late…gah…." Miroku fell of his chair into the ground when he saw what was going on when Inuyasha was sauntering to his desk, "What's with so many love letters….."

"Nah, just some girls wanted to confess their loves for me!" he deposited the love letters on his desk and sat down.

"Geez, it is sure tough for you for being popular!" Sango said to Inuyasha from her desk.

"WHY! WHY! Why I can't get any love letters?" Miroku slammed his head on the wall and sobbed.

"Miroku, if you quit being a pervert then the girls will like you more." Sango leaned against the wall.

In Kagome's class, Kagome was wondering when she looked out the window "_I wonder do Inuyasha read my love letter?_"

End of chapter 2


	3. A new restaurant and Inuyasha's past

Chapter 3: A new restaurant and Inuyasha's past

"Now let's see…*groan*…give me a break…I'm so tire reading all these!" Inuyasha deposited a love letter down on his desk and closed his eyes "I had read over 101 letters, there are still 99 letters to go!"

"So, Inuyasha! What's do the girls write in these letters?" Miroku's dark eyebrows lift.

"Miroku, that is very rude to ask someone like that!" Sango convinced.

"Nah, I know that! I want to know how the girls feel about Inuyasha, that's all!" Miroku gave Sango a wide smile.

"You know what; for some reasons, I started to dislike you, Miroku!" Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he scowled at Miroku.

"Oh yeah, I dislike you as well, Inuyasha!" Miroku rolled his eyeballs.

"You want a piece of me, you stupid runt!" Inuyasha snarled at Miroku.

"You want to fight!" Miroku snarled back at Inuyasha!

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU! PLEASE GROW UP!" Sango jumped down from her desk and leapt in between Inuyasha and Miroku to push their faces away from each other, "Lunch time is almost over! What if Mr. Saotome sees you guy like this!"

Inuyasha and Miroku both relaxed and turned their headed away from each other, "Hmph!"

"You two, please at least show some respects to each other!"

Suddenly, the school bell ring. All the students from class 3-A came back into the class chatting and went back to their seats.

"If you guys act like that again, people will demean you!" Sango convinced and denounced the two boys again.

"We got it, Sango!" Inuyasha and Miroku stated.

**After school**

Inuyasha scrabbled to pack up his textbook and notebooks. He threw his schoolbag over his left shoulder and in his current position; he walked off to the class exit and turned right. He padded through the hallway "_Let's see, tomorrow is Friday…so ….._"

"Inuyasha!" Hojo called out to Inuyasha from few distances away and waved his hand at him.

"Hojo! What's up?" He padded toward Hojo before, putted his hands on the back of his head and tucked his hands into his sleeves.

"Inuyasha! I heard there is a new restaurant opening today and many people say those foods at that restaurant taste very good!" Hojo enlightening Inuyasha and then he sauntered off with him.

"What's the name of that restaurant?"

"Red House Restaurant !"

"Red House Restaurant? Not a very bad name."

"Furthermore, there are lots of lovely maids doing their jobs and providing many patrons with a relaxing atmosphere!"

"Really?"

"Yes, want to come? "

"I don't mind!" Inuyasha was descending downstairs to the first floor with Hojo , "_That's Red House Restaurant sound more like a maid café to me?_"

"Let's go!" Hojo ran off with Inuyasha following him.

**Red House Restaurant**

"Here's we are, Red house Restaurant!" Hojo stood in front of the restaurant!

"So, this is the Red House Restaurant," Inuyasha observed a huge sign that is 5 meters away from the restaurant that say "_Welcome Red House Restaruant, it opened from 9am to_ 9pm!"

"Let's go in, Inuyasha!" Hojo opened the door with Inuyasha following behind him.

"Welcome!" a young red haired maid said as she was holding a napkin in her hands, "How many guests?"

"Two, please!" Hojo answered.

"Do you want smoking area or non-smoking area?" the young maid queried.

"Non-smoking area!" Hojo responded.

"_This restaurant is so big!_" Inuyasha was observing around the restaurant.

"Come this way, our guests!" The young maid leaded Hojo and Inuyasha to table 10, "Have a seat!"

Inuyasha and Hojo parked themselves on the chairs. They both gazed at the menu "Now, what should we have for our tea break?"

"Want to have some have curry for our little tea break?" Hojo queried Inuyasha.

"I think I will pass this one! I'm not good with hot and spicy food, you know!" Inuyasha responded and found a list of ramen in the menu "I know what we we should eat. Let's eat some ramen!"

"Not a bad idea, Inuyasha! What's type of ramen you want to have?"

"Any kinds as long as those ramen are not hot and spicy!"

"May I take you orders?" a familiar young maid's voice asked as she walked over to table 10 and brought out her food notebook.

"Yeah, we are ready to…huh….." Inuyasha and Hojo set down their menu down, their eyes went wide when noticed who the maid was and they stuttered, "KA-GO-ME!"

"Inuyasha and Hojo….what are you two doing here?" Kagome questioned as she gave the boys momentary look.

"We came here to eat because we heard the foods here are very scrumptious! So, what are you doing here, Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired as he twitching his eyebrows!

"Well, I'm working as this restaurant as a maid for my part-time job!" Kagome answered.

"I see!" Inuyasha nodded amiably, "How long are you going to work here?"

"I will say two months!" Kagome scratched her head.

"Two months, that's sound good! You got a part-time job, congratulation, Kagome!" Inuyasha closed his eyes and beamed at Kagome with a handsome face.

"_HOW CUTE! Inuyasha is so cute and handsome when he beamed!_" Kagome's face became very reddish…. then she suddenly returned to her own sense by giving herself a rap on her head "_C'mon, I got to snap out of it!"_

"Did I say something wrong that bothering you, Kagome?" Inuyasha glanced at Kagome with dotted eyes.

"Nothing! HHHHHAAA!" Kagome chortled, and then slowly relaxed herself "Now, I have to take your orders now, otherwise my boss will yell at me!"

"Okay, we will order!"

**Few Minutes later**

"Now, I'm off!" Kagome trailed off.

"What's with Kagome, she had been acting funny when you are around!" Hojo was wondering as he turned his head around and glanced at Inuyasha with a flustered face!

"Beats me!" Inuyasha answered readily.

"Wow, it isn't Inuyasha?" another familiar voice said in unfriendly way.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha gaped when he twisted his head to the left side of his table and saw his classmate Miroku.

"Yeah, that's me. Are you happy to see me?" Miroku gave Inuyasha an amazed face as he took a sip of his coffee.

"No!" Inuyasha frowned, "What's bring you here, you lecherous runt?"

"I heard there are a lot of lovely maid in this restaurant, so I came by! *SIP*..heh..Does that answer your question right?" Miroku slowly opened his eyes.

"Inuyasha, you know this guy?" Hojo was puzzled.

"Yes, this is Miroku, he is my classmate and also a guy who always disrespect me!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Why does Miroku disrespect you, did you do something that pissed him off?"

"NO!" Inuyasha deluded Hojo and corrected the topic "Miroku was jealous of me, so he treating me that way!"

"Oh!" Hojo nodded amiably.

"Inuyasha, did you come here for to check out the girls in maid outfit?" Miroku deposited his teacup on the desk and winked his left eye.

"WRONG! I'm not interesting in maid outfit!"

" Oh, really! If you are not interesting in maid outfit, it does not mean your friend agreeing your opinion as well?"

"What's do you mean by that?" Inuyasha was curious.

"Take a look at your friend." Miroku pointed at Hojo to clarify the topic.

"Huh!" Inuyasha turned his head from Miroku to Hojo.

" Kagome in a maid outfit, how lovely " Hojo ogled and his eyes had became narrowed eyes while watching Kagome bringing the ramen to him and Inuyasha.

"I never know you were interested in maid outfit, Hojo!" Inuyasha sweat dropped and gawped at Hojo.

"Here's your ramen, Inuyasha and Hojo! Please enjoy your food!" Kagome placed the two ramens on the table, scrutinized at Inuyasha and her face flushed "So, Inuyasha! What's do you think of my maid outfit?"

"It looked very good on you, Kagome!" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Thank, Inuyasha!" Kagome skipped away from the table joyfully!

"Don't you think Kagome is a cute girl!" Hojo asked Inuyasha!

"Yes, she is!" Inuyasha nodded.

"So, Inuyasha! I want to know about the event from yesterday; about that Ren guy and his gangs!" Hojo chilled his ramen "What made them want to have a revenge on you so badly? *Slurp* *slurp* what had happened between you and Ren?"

"Well, you see….about that! You know Ren supposed to have eight men with him..one of them had died for a stupid reason." Inuyasha whispered to Hojo.

"What's kind of suspicious story or topic are you guys discussing? Can I hear it out too?" Miroku sat next to Inuyasha with starry eyes, "C'mon spit it out!"…."Could it be about your girlfriend? Maybe it is about love? Or about how to get a girl!Or maybe…huh…."

*THUMP *

"Shut the fuck up, Miroku! Go to sleep already!" Inuyasha thumped Miroku face so hard that knocked him out cold, "This has nothing to do with you?"

"Now while this jerk is unconscious, let's get the story over with," Inuyasha spoke slowly, "It happened about half a month ago!"

_**Flashback**_

"_*Nip* *Nip*…this scary movie is so epic…" Inuyasha (in his half demon form) sat of the sofa and bite some of his potato chip while watching a movie!_

"_Inuyasha, can you do me a favor? I need you to buy some ingredients and other foods?" Izayoi came into the living room with a shopping bag and a shopping list!_

"_Mom, can I finish watching this movie first? Things started to turn out very good." Inuyasha informed his mom._

"_No! It's already 3pm right now! Save this for later!"_

"_If that's the case, why don't you ask dad to do it?"_

"_I'm sorry to tell you this, Inuyasha! Your father is having an interview today for getting a new job this evening. He won't be back until dinner!"_

"_This movie will be finish in 30 more minutes, so…"_

_*GRAB *_

"_It stills a no! Don't be lazy and so stubborn! Go to buy the ingredients, right now!" Izayoi grasped on the back of Inuyasha's collar and pulled his right cheek, "If not, I will have your allowance cut!"_

"_OW..OW…I got it, don't pull my cheek!" Inuyasha stood up immediately and snatched the shopping bag and shopping list form his mom's hand, "I'm off!"_

_Inuyasha ran out of the house and hiking down the pathway "*sigh* Now let's see what do I have to buy.." he glimpsing at the shopping list and read it aloud.. "Milk…beef…pork….,…broccoli…..carrot…fish…" He turned left and the bunched of stores were few meters away from him…. "There are still a lot of things to buy!, he stopped walking and looked up at the sign that said "101 Supermarket!"… "Here's we go nothing!" he penetrated into the supermarket!_

_**35 Minutes later**_

"_Whoop…Now….I got everything…it's time to go home!" Inuyasha exited the supermarket, descended the pathway, toward home, he started to have a headache "While shopping at the supermarket, there are many people gave me odd gaze..is it because of my kimono…..silver hair and doggy ears….*groan* I wish I could go back to the demon world and lived back there. This human world is making me uncomfortable!"_

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Let's go of me!" a woman screamed from the alley._

"_That's a woman's scream! What's happening back there in the dark alley?" Inuyasha heard the scream and scurried off to the direction as fast as his legs can carry him to see where the scream came from. When he arrived at the location; he had spotted seven men surrounding a seventeen years old purple-haired girl._

"_Please, let's me go home. I'm just passing by…..I came out shopping …..since my mom told me to…" the purple haired girl leaned against the wall with chattering teeth and petrified face. "Don't do anything to me."_

"_Why should we let you go? We worked hard to look hard to find a hot chick like you for our boss!" one of the men gave the girl a perverted look._

"_Our boss Ren..will be happy to see to about bring a hot chick to him!" another men was filled with pleasure._

"_Come with us, you stupid girl! You will be Ren's woman!" One of the men took few steps forward and grabbed the girl let arm!._

"_HELP ME!" the girl screamed as the seven men dragged her to a warehouse that was near them; however, they did not know that Inuyasha was following them!_

"_Gah!" the girl was thrown into a cage by the seven men and the men locked the key lock._

"_Be a good girl and stay here for a while until Ren come back!" the men told the girl as they detained her in the cage._

"_What is your boss going to do with me? Rape me?"" the girl said in a confused and a petrified tone._

"_Correct, you got it!" one of the men rested his hand on the top cover of the cage._

"_There is no way…..I will let that happen. If you do that, you will go to prison."_

"_Who will care that we will go to prison?" a man with a yellow hat laughed._

"_Yuku, watch this girl so she won't get away. While you are doing that we will be at the table which is 10 meters away from this cage having some sake!" one of the men commanded the yellow hat man, "Here's the key, hold on to it and don't lose it!" he hander Yuku the key._

"_Yes, Jingo!" Yuku took the key from Jingo, grabbed a wooden chair and sat down to read a book. Jingo and the five men went to the table to have some sake._

"_Oh man, those guys are such a jerk!" Inuyasha ruminated from behind the crate, "I need to rescue that girl for good!" he tiptoed to the small cage._

"_HHAAHHH, the story in this book is so hilarious….huh….." Yuku noticed Inuyasha took a key from his left pocket and dashed to the cage…he got up from his chair and dropped the book on the floor, he sprinted to Inuyasha with a drawn back fist "Why you…son…of….the….."_

_*Thump*_

"_..bitch…*faint* Yuku fell on the ground comatose. _

"_That was so close!" Inuyasha inserted the key in the locker._

"_Who are you…are you trying to rape me?' the girl was scared and felt pale._

"_Don't get the wrong idea; I came here to help you!" Inuyasha deluded the girl, unlocked the key lock and opened the cage door "Come out and get out here as fast as you can otherwise those bad guys will catch you!"_

"_Thank you, may I know you name before I go?" the girl departed out of the cage._

"_My name is Inuyasha!"_

"_Thank for saving me!" the girl went and left the warehouse._

"_Jingo, oh no….that's girl escaped…." one of the men complained about what he perceived._

"_WHAT! Our boss Ren will kill us all if he's back! Don't let the girl gets away, after her!" Jingo ordered his five men._

"_Quick, boys! We got to capture her again before she runs home or calls the police…." another man added in hasty tone…."uh oh….." his face went whitish as he discerned Ren entering warehouse.."Ren… is back…."_

"_Yo, I'm back! Jingo and my men!" Ren hailed to his men from the warehouse's entrance and went deeper into the warehouse._

"_I'm sorry, master Ren!" Jingo kneed before Ren._

"_Is there something wrong, Jingo? So, where is the hot girl that you promised me?" Ren rummage around._

"_I'm sorry, the girl got away. Please forgive us!" Jingo apologized to Ren._

"_WHAT!" Ren got furious…"You assholes, how can you lets the girl escaped? You had fucking promised me about bringing her here…and now you say that she is gone!"_

"_I'm really sorry!" Jingo repeated._

"_Ouch, what's do I miss?" Yuku rubbed his head as he joined the gangs in the conversation after he regained conscious. _

"_It's Yuku's fault! He was the one responsible for this. We told him to watch over the girl and…." Jingo and the five other men pointed at Yuku._

"_Yuku…is that true?" Ren gave Yuku an irritated look._

"_NO! Ren! Just some …weird silver-haired guy… pop out and….." Yuku shook his head and added in trembly tone._

_*BANG*_

_Ren shut Yuku up before he could say anything else by shoot at his head with his gun "Die, you sucker!"_

_Yuku dropped onto the ground lifeless!_

"_Now, my men; go and find another girl for me otherwise you will end up like Yuku! That's my order!" Ren commanded his men._

"_Yes, sir!" Jingo and the other five men bowed._

"_I'm afraid…I cannot allow you to do that!" Inuyasha came out of the shadow and clenched his hands into fists, "If you want find another one, you have to go through me first!"_

"_A cosplayer!" one of the man was baffled as he studying Inuyasha's appearance._

"_Huh….someone infiltrated our camp!" Jingo picked up a huge wooden stick, "So, you want to play game with us!"_

"_Since you infiltrated our camp, we won't let you get out of here alive, you dog! Want to get hurt by us?" Ren grinned evilly._

"_Oh yeah! By the way, don't call me a dog! My name is Inuyasha! You are the ones who are going to get hurt!" Inuyasha corrected, "Plus, I'm the one who released the girl!"_

"_What did you say, you dog! We will teach you a lesson for releasing the girl and let her fled!" Ren and his six remaining men launched themselves at Inuyasha._

**End of flashback**

"So, after that I won the battle. So, because of that, Ren and his gangs starting to pick a fight on me for letting the girl fled. That's the story!" Inuyasa finished eating his ramen.

"That's so stupid, man! Ren and his gangs wanted to have revenge on you for a little small thing! That's so lame!" Hojo slammed his hands on the table hardly after he heard Inuyasha's story.

"Do you have any questions, Hojo?"

"Yes! Just two questions, why did you have a silver haired and what's do you mean by demon world?"

"Oh, I'm just a cosplayer and a demon world is a name of the old city that I lived in the past!" Inuyasha lied.

"Oh, I never heard a city that called Demon World, it's too strange!" Hojo looked down on the ground and fleeting look at the unconscious Miroku, "Should we wake Miroku up?"

"Ignore Miroku! " Inuyasha stood up quickly with Hojo and headed to the cashier to pay the bill "It's already late now."

"Yo, sir. You cannot sleep on the ground like that, you are blocking our way!" a young maid shook Miroku to get up but there was no response.

End of chapter 3


	4. A dating plan

Chapter 4: A dating plan

~Kagome's house~

At 8: 45 pm, Kagome took her shoes off and slammed the door behind her, striding through the kitchen "I'm back, Mom."

"Kagome, you are back. How was your job as a maid at "Red House Restaurant!" Kagome's mom asked came out of the kitchen.

Kagome turned around and gave her mom a sadden look "It's okay, but boss is always yelling and scolding me for being a slowpoke! He presaged me that if I continued to act like slowpoke, he will fire me for sure."

"How terrible, your boss yells at you, huh?" Kagome's mom patted her daughter on the shoulder to cheer her by saying "It's alright, Kagome. When I was a young adult, I got a job about Office lady! My boss used to bawl at me at the time for being slowpoke as well..," Kagome's mom rubbing Kagome's head "That's happen all the time, all newbie and first time worker at job, their bosses scold them from time to time, so don't worry."

Kagome suddenly smiled and cheered up "Thank for cheering, mom!", she strolled trough as she heard her mom said "You are welcome, Kagome.".

Before Kagome planned to go upstairs, she heard the telephone rang and picked it "Hello, who is this?"

"Ah, I recognized that voice, its Kagome isn't it?" a familiar female voiced said.

"Yes, it's Kagome! Yuka, is that you?" Kagome was surprised as realized who this voice belong.

"Yeah, it's me Yuka." Yuka answered and then giggled through the phone so that Kagome could hear her.

"What's with the giggle, Yuka?"

"Nah, I'm planning to set up a plan for you to date Inuyasha, who is the guy of your dream?"

"GOING A DATE WITH INUYASHA!" Kagome's face gone reddish after what she had heard and added in shy trembling voice "What's kind of embarrassing thing you said of sudden?"

"Nah, relax, Kagome. You can't fool us. You are really in love with Inuyasha, so confessed your love to him?"

"I don't know what you are saying, what are you talking about? Who said I had a crush on Inuyasha?"

"Remember, Red House Restaurant; the restaurant you are working at. I saw your face gone reddish every time you are around him."

"Wait, you are at the Red House Restaurant, and you eavesdropping on the conversion between Inuyasha and me?"

"Yeah, you got it. I was eavesdropping on you guys, after that I left the restaurant and came up with a Dating Plan between you and Inuyasha while I was heading straight home. Every girl always dreams to have a date or ask a guy for date for the guys they like or love. You want to go out with Inuyasha, am I right, Kagome?" Yuka winked her eyes and continuing teasing Kagome though the phone.

"Yes, I am. I used a love letter to confuse my feeling to him; I wonder have him read yet." Kagome replied.

"You know, love letter are usually for cowards. If you have the confidence and brave enough, you won't have any problem confessing to him."

"No, I can't do it and talk to him in person, I'm too shy!"

"If you can't do, then I won't lend you Ayumi., Eri and my notes! And spread the fake rumor around the school that you and Inuyasha are lovers."

"WHAT! You can't be serious about that! Are you blackmailing me?" Kagome asked Yuka with priceless face.

"Lol, yes, I'm blackmailing me?"

"Don't do that, Yuka. I will do it. So, don't tell the whole school that I loved Inuyasha."

"Yeah, that's way to go. Since Inuyasha is the most popular boy in our school. Lots of girls loved him. If the other girls found out that you and Inuyasha having romantic time, they probably will kill you for this. Heh,heh."

"Yuka, so when should I start dating Inuyasha?"

"Tomorrow is Friday, so the date with him will start after school. I will tell you some of my plans tomorrow. See you later!" Yuka smirked and hang up the phone.

"…..*sigh*….why Yuka…..since I'm your friend, you always teasing me." Kagome sobbed a little bit. She hangs up the phone as well and staggered upstairs to her room. She threw herself to the bed, lying prone on her bed and grabbed her pillow to move it closer to her chest "A date with Inuyasha, how nice. I'm always thinking about that."

**Tomorrow**

At lunch time, "Finally…finally…I did it; I finished reading all love letters!" Inuyasha relaxed his tired body and slammed his face on his desk.

"Congratulation, Inuyasha, you did it." Hojo was beside him, "Got any luck at all?"

"Maybe, there's some girls wish to ask me out and some ask me to be their boyfriend!" Inuyasha stood up quickly from his chair, "Let's get some lunch!"

Hojo followed Inuyasha from behind "So, what's do you want to eat?"

"I will buy some ramen or maybe loaf breads! After buying, I will ask Sango and Miroku do they want to have lunch with us." Inuyasha putted his hands into his pocket.

"Miroku, you mean the lecherous, haughty, clumsy and unfriendly teenager boy with a pigtail who teasing you yesterday at Red House Restaurant?"

"Yes, that's him alright!"

**School Roof**

"Ah-choo," Miroku sneezed, "Whose say shit about me?" he was holding the school fence.

"MIROKU!" an irritated voice declaimed behind Miroku.

"Uh-oh, that's Sango's voice." Miroku was shaking in fear and turned his panicky head to see his tomboyish girlfriend, Sango.

"Miroku, I need to have a word with you?" Sango looked at Miroku with friendly look and then she crossed her arm, ambled toward him with angry red demonic aura surrounding her.

"_Yike, Sango is so furious, I got a bad feeling about this."_ Miroku meditated

"Miroku!" Sango howled.

"Yes, Sango!" Miroku acted like he knew nothing, gave Sango a friendly face and winking his eyes several times at her.

"TELL ME WHERE YOU WENT YESTERDAY?" Sango grabbed Miroku by the front collar, "I was waiting for you to have a date with me at the front gate and you disappeared without saying a single word where you go?"

"Oh, that's I went to Red House Restaurant to eat some delicious food, that's all."

"Oh, really! Maybe you went there to see some pretty girls in maid outfit, you lecher." Sango's serious eyes slowly turned into demonic red eyes.

"No, that's not it at all!" Miroku replied, sweat drop and ruminated "_That's face is so scary!_"

"Tell me the truth and split it out!"

"I'm telling you the truth,!"

"Don't lie, you told me that many time and you are still cheating on me and promised me you won't go after another girl."

"…that's….."

"I shall punish you then…"

"WAIT….WAIT….SANGO….NO…..DON'T." Miroku trembled as Sango rolled up her sleeves and clenched her hands into fists.

Fifteen seconds later, Inuyasha flung open the school roof door with Hojo behind and holding a bag of loaf bread. He took few steps forward "Miroku and Sango…..let's have…lunch…HUH…HOLY CRAP!" Inuyasha's line was cut off and his eyes widen about what he just saw.

"What's wrong…Inuyasha?" Hojo took a quick look at Inuyasha before joining Inuyasha seeing the scene about what he saw, "Please, tell me. Who is that ponytailed girl, don't tell me she's Sango?"

"Yes, she is! I never thought of that Sango will be so violent and tomboyish!"

"Is Sango is some kind of Pro-wrestler?"

"Who's know, Hojo?"

"Geez, Sango is using BOSTON CRAB on Miroku!" Hojo said.

Sango took each of Miroku's legs in her arm and turned him face down. Miroku was lying prone on the ground. Sango sat on Miroku's back and took his leg bent backward toward her face.

"OUCH…It's hurt…you are going to break my leg and back…Sango!" Miroku whined for a second and then his face went lecherous "By the way, Sango, I can feel your nice round butt touching me!"

"WHAT, Why you…!.You should never say those words in front of a girl?" Sango jumped off Miroku's back and grabbed both of Miroku's leg and tossed him high in the air.

Sango hopped very high in the sky "It's time for my next special move "The Argentina Backbreaker." In the air, she lifted Miroku up in the air above her head, and then hooking his head with an arm and his legs with another. She flexing Miroku's back so hard that Miroku felt like he going to break in half. She landed on the ground with the injured back- broken Miroku and threw him over her shoulder onto the ground. Miroku hit the ground on his head and laid down on the ground supine like a lifeless person.

"Wow. Sango is such a professional wrestler! She took him Miroku down in few seconds. In real life, you should never make a woman mad. If you do, you will regret some day. " Hojo nodded.

"I think you watch too much wrestling match and anime on TV! I'm not a fan of wrestling, so I don't know any of the names of the wrestling moves." Inuyasha glanced at Hojo with sweat-drop face.

End of chapter 4


End file.
